


I Won't Leave.

by GabrielaTaisho



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Regalo para Strach Cherry, Romance Everywhere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaTaisho/pseuds/GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Después de los errores cometidos, las mentiras, y los cambios, sólo queda una cosa que es totalmente segura.Ninguno planea irse.~Agon x Ikkyu~¡Feliz Día del Mal, Strach!





	

**Notas de autora:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.

**I Won't Leave.**

**_Resumen._ **

Después de los errores cometidos, las mentiras, y los cambios, sólo queda una cosa que es totalmente segura.

Ninguno planea irse.

~Agon x Ikkyu~

¡Feliz Día del Mal, Strach!

**I Won't Leave.**

Martes caluroso en Kantou, con un ambiente empalagoso traspasando por su ventana y abrumándolo como siempre.

¿El día? Catorce de febrero.

Ambos estaban en el vehículo de Kongo Agon, el Dios Violento de Japón, para ir a casa de sus padres, quienes los habían invitado a una cena en familia. Por supuesto, Agon no tenía ganas de ir, pero era mejor aceptar o tendría a su madre jodiendole la vida por el resto del año, y bueno… Él quería tenerla contenta para sacar provecho de sus conocimientos maternos. Por eso había faltado a la universidad y a las prácticas de su equipo de futbol americano, aunque…siempre lo hacía. Le daba igual lo que Hiruma Youichi, el Demonio Rubio de Japón, Quarterback y capitán del equipo, tuviera que decir al respecto. Total, sabía que él les había dejado irse temprano porque, según Anezaki, él tenía un “compromiso” con esa basura de viejo de Takekura. En otras palabras, se iba a encerrar con esa basura a follar toda la tarde y noche, y quién sabe qué más.

Chasqueó la lengua, divertido. A él le daba igual lo que esa basura escurridiza hiciera con su trasero, pero ojalá y no tuviera que ver su ridícula cara por el resto del mes. Así se evitaría que lo estuviera chantajeando para ir a los entrenamientos.

Claro que Hiruma era uno de los pocos que se atrevían a molestarlo sin salir muerto de esa osadía porque, claro, era un maldito psicópata. El otro era su hermano Unsui, pero éste también iría a cenar a la casa con su novia, Karin Koizumi, la ex Quarterback de los Teikoku Alexanders.

Y el último “privilegiado” estaba a su lado, con el cinturón de seguridad rodeando su pequeño cuerpo, a comparación del suyo, obvio. Ese era Hosokawa Ikkyu, el enano receptor de Saikyodai Wizards, quien tenía la obligación de acompañarlo en esa tortura. ¡Aahhhh! No es como si ese enano lo viera de esa manera. De hecho, Ikkyu estaba muy emocionado. Se llevaba bien con sus padres, y eso era bueno…

En fin, ya estaban a media hora de llegar cuando Ikkyu le llamó:

**-¡Agon-san!-** gritó contentó:

**-¿Qué demonios quieres, enano?-** preguntó él, tratando de no ceder a la tentación de arrollar a las demás basuras que conducían jodida y estúpidamente lento:

**-Mamori-san me envío las direcciones de las tiendas que le pedí el otro día. Quizás a tu mamá le guste acompañarnos a comprar la ropa-**

**-¡¿Aaahhhh?!-** soltó el moreno, viéndolo irritado **-¡¿Te has vuelto loco, enano?! ¡Esa mujer es una psicópata de las compras! ¡No vas a soportar su jodido ritmo!-**

Ikkyu rio al escucharlo:

**-Pero es mejor tener una visión femenina de las cosas, ¿o no? Tú mismo lo dijiste-**

**-Tsk…-** bufó el de rastas **-¡Cállate! Si quieres morir, pues hazlo, ¡pero no te atrevas a arrastrarme a mí a ese infierno!-**

El receptor estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió algo que lo dejó en silencio por unos minutos, ganándose la atención del Dios Violento:

**-Agon-san, dame tu mano-**

El moreno arqueó una ceja, regresó sus ojos al camino estirando su brazo derecho hacía él. Ikkyu tomó su mano con suavidad para colocarla sobre su vientre de cinco meses:

**-¿Puedes sentirlo?-**

**-Aaahhhh… ¿Qué cosa, enano?-**

**-Su corazón…-** respondió **-Es como si golpearan un tambor-**

Agon estuvo tentado a apartar a ese enano idiota, a pesar de que podía sentir los latidos y movimientos de su bebé, pero no lo hizo porque… Bueno, no sabía por qué. Ikkyu se ponía demasiado sensible cuando él se hacía el indiferente y le mentía, aunque siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte, dejando salir todo su orgullo para que él no viera cuánto daño le hacía con su actitud:

**-Agon-san, ¿puedes sentirlo?-** volvió a preguntarle, pero él se mantuvo callado.

La verdad, Agon no estaba hecho para estar idioteces, pero no tenía ganas de empezar con eso de nuevo. Ya estaba demasiado irritado por la fecha, y no tenía motivos para desquitarse con el enano.

Entonces, el Dios Violento recordó aquella mañana de noviembre en que le dijo una de sus primeras y más crueles mentiras. Uno podría creer que él siempre engañaba o se burlaba de Ikkyu, incluso desde Shinryuji, pero eso no era cierto. Agon siempre se sintió cómodo con su presencia, Ikkyu no era una basura molesta ni nada por el estilo. Fue un buen compañero, amigo… En ese tiempo, nunca le mintió. Agon podía ser tan trasparente con él que ni siquiera lo notaba, y eso se debía a que Ikkyu lo aceptaba tal cual era, sin reclamarle, sin criticarle, sin nada. Así que, el nuevo paso fue algo esperado, en cierto modo.

Follárselo duro y sin compasión.

Pero claro, a la mañana siguiente, Agon se sintió fuera de lugar cuando lo vio entre sus brazos. Era algo nuevo, algo que nunca hizo con nadie. La sensación fue tan extraña que se levantó sin mucho cuidado, despertándolo, y cuando Ikkyu lo enfrentó pues…le mintió:

  ** _“¿Amarte?”,_** cuestionó en ese momento con una sonrisa maligna, **_“¡No seas idiota, enano! Sólo fuiste una perra más en mi lista. ¡Kukuku!”_**

Y se largó.

Aún no entendía cómo demonios lo aceptó de nuevo, cuando su vida “normal” sabía repulsiva. Cuando las perras dejaron de ser su punto de atención y las peleas le resultaron totalmente banales. En esos días “libres”, Agon se perdió a sí mismo, y al volver con Ikkyu lo entendió todo. Fue un “alivio”, y por eso soportó la estúpida frialdad con que el receptor lo trató por casi dos años hasta que no lo soportaron y volvieron a follar. Ahí, Agon decidió darse por vencido.

Ahora, Ikkyu estaba embarazado. De su hija.

Pero ya no tenía miedo como el día en que se enteró. No después de lo que el Dios Violento le dijo con tremenda convicción:

**_“Yo no me voy de aquí, enano”_ **

**-Sí…-** respondió el moreno **-Está haciendo pedazos tus intestinos, enano-**

El rostro de Ikkyu se iluminó al oírlo:

**-Sólo un poco-**

**-Igual tiene prohibido ser una pateadora. ¡Kukukuku!-**

**-Pero Agon-** san-replicó **-¿Qué tal si no quiere jugar futbol americano?-**

**-¡¿Aaahhhh?!-** bramó el de rastas **-¡Como si yo fuera a permitir tal idiotez, enano!-**

Ikkyu frunció el ceño en un gesto de reproche, pero éste se esfumó al instante:

**-Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo permitiría-** respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos carcajearon.

Agon no retiró su mano, ni siquiera cuando Ikkyu enlazó sus dedos con los del Dios Violento.

**Fin.**

 


End file.
